User blog:SuperSm4shWarrior/What I imagine you guys as
I may not have seen the real faces of some of you, but even if I have, I'd still rather imagine you as one of my OCs. I'm not calling you ugly. I'm just saying this is what I imagine you as. Behold the imagination. *Night: like Finn, but he's made of fire and can shapeshift *16: a Koopa *Slice: a Dedenne with a knife on his tail (don't drop that Dedenne, hey!) *Male Fire: an Aggron that looks like Firebrand *Female Fire: a Gardevoir that looks like Firebrand *Loygan: a green recolor of Sora with life energy powers *Lak: a Mega Swampert that looks like a Lakitu *Xim: a purple recolor of Gear Shift from Skylanders: Trap Team *A6: a six headed rainbow dragon *CW: like Iron Man, but he's a Dewott *TKandMit: A man with a scorpion stinger, wings, and a spiked shield that looks like Kirby *Me: a Cthulhu Magmar hybrid *Shoop: a Lucario that looks like Deadpool *Steeler: a Raichu *Coopay: a Riolu that looks like 10th Do, I mean, Doctor 10 *AwesomeGamer: a red Pikachu with a Mario hat *Devil: a red Darkrai *Wrath: a really demonic Noivern *Wrath AWCs: little demon Noibats *TJ: a lion *Mini: an Oshawott *Eyes: a giant eyeball monster (like Eye-Brawl from Skylanders: Giants) *Wonder: he looks like Krypt King from Skylanders, but he has a Pikachu tail and a Luigi hat with a WP on it, and is colored like a Pikachu *Meatholl: a sloth that weapon is....PELTING YOU WITH A BACON STRIP OMG SO DANGEROUS *Whale: a really buff merman *BTTF: a cross between Bender and Doc Brown *Patts: a green male Vinyl Scratch that hardly speaks real English, only wubs, but he uses a device that translates his speech to English when talking to others *Patrick: a blue Creeper *CE: a white Chansey in a top hat *Sierra: a cross between Torch (Skylanders) and Elsa *Trombone: a robot Birdo *Paro: a pruple and green Ho-Oh *Teddy: a haunted teddy bear that looks like Slender Man *Scraw: an Arkeyan Sniper *Flare: a fire Sonic *Tkid: Kirby, except he's a Gligar (combined my old TK OC and my new TK OC) *Wach: a cross between Pit and Macho Man *Yobar: a Gaelic Yoshi with a crowbar *Nail: an elf with a supply of nails he used to make Mortal Kombat style fatalities *Mind: a brain in a mech suit *Onewhoknochs: A little cat with weed for a tail *Hippie Rat: a hippie rat, obviously *StWeavile: a green Weavile with a bazooka *Phil: like Mr. Spock, but looks a lot more like an alien *Pixel: a cross between Sonic and Fluttershy *Nick: a gentlemanly Fletchinder *DXTR: a soldier Samurott *Joe: a blue and yellow Jolteon with some swag armor *MetalFire: a silver Jawbreaker (Skylanders) on fire *Matthew: a yellow Chansey *Bobdave: a really shy Aztec temple beast thing who is too shy to talk or even use sign language, but he still chills with others *SM: a galactic vampire *BreZ: a dragon human hybrid with a deceased Aegislash for weapons *Basalt: his own OC with a butter sword #SkyDoesMinecraft *Shaun: his own OC, but he's a centaur *Killer: a giant Luigi Death Stare face with laser eyes *Tiger: a tiger Lucario hybrid *Noah: a winged rat Category:Blog posts